Pokemon: Beginnings
by Raios Starlight
Summary: Ash and Jenny Ketchum begin their journeys throughout the regions. They meet new friends, Pokémon, and evil criminal organizations. Together, they take the Pokémon world by storm! Basically a rewrite of the Pokémon series with my OC in it. Please give it a chance!


A/N: Hello guys! I'm here with a new story! I neglected my other story because of writer's block so I'm back with a new story~! Please give me some feedback!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon at all...sadly...**

* * *

A Nidorino and Gengar were facing each other in a battle exchanging attacks. The battle is being held in a stadium at the Pokémon League. After Nidorino dodges Gengar's attack, it lunges towards the ghost. The ghost dodges Nidorino's Horn Attack and uses Hypnosis, successfully putting Nidorino to sleep. The trainer returns their pokemon and tosses another pokeball into the air. The pokeball pops open, revealing an Onix. It tries to use Tackle, but Gengar dodges causing the large pokemon to slam into the ground.

The battle was viewed on television by two children, a boy and girl. The boy was Ash Ketchum, who dreams of being a Pokémon Master. The girl besides him was his twin sister, Jenny Ketchum. She had long raven black hair that reaches her waist and chocolate-brown eyes. She also aspires to be a Pokémon Master as well. The two kids are from the Pallet Town. Today was their 10th birthday, and the next was when they could start their pokemon journey.

"Hey Jenny! I bet the trainer with the Onix is going to win!" Ash challenged.

"Really? I bet that the one with the Gengar is going to win!" Jenny retorted.

The two began bickering about which trainer would come out victorious. Arguments between these two were actually pretty common. They always fought over everything, but always made up in the end.

Their mother, Delia Ketchum, entered their room. "Ash, Jenny! It's 11 o'clock and you two should be asleep!" she scolded.

"But mom! We're too excited to go sleep! And we want to see who wins, so I can win the bet!" Ash whined. Jenny nodded in agreement, giving their mom her cute signature Growlithe eyes.

Delia sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you should watch something educational!" she said, taking the remote and flipping the channel to Professor Oak's lecture. "After this program is over, you two go to sleep now. Goodnight you two!"

"Goodnight mom!" the two chirped. Later that night, the two fell asleep. They both dreamt about which pokemon they would choose. Soon, the next morning came along. In the midst of Ash's dreaming, he tossed his Voltorb alarm at the wall, the result being a broken alarm clock. Ash awoke and discovered his broken alarm clock. Thinking he must have overslept, he ran out of the house in his pajamas and towards Professor Oak's laboratory.

Jenny had woken up earlier and had gotten ready. She had made sure her backpack was full of supplies and was happily eating breakfast, waiting for Ash to wake up and get ready. Jenny sighed, knowing her idiotic twin brother was going to get them late in getting their starter pokemon. After finishing off her pancakes, she had waited patiently for Ash when she noticed him rush out the door in his pajamas. Facepalming, she followed him.

As the two Ketchums approached the lab, they noticed the crowd of people in front, including a squad of cheerleaders. Ash, being the impatient person he was, pushed through the crowd and bumped into his rival, Gary Oak.

"Late again Ashy-boy?" he taunted. "Well, I already got my starter Pokémon. I assure you Pallet Town, I will bring fame to you guys by being a Pokémon Master!"

He noticed Jenny and walked over to her. "Hey Jenny! Were you late because you were waiting for your brother?" he greeted.

"Sadly, yes," Jenny sighed.

"Don't be so sad. I'm sure gramps has something for you!" Gary reassured. In a quiet voice that only Jenny heard, he said, "I had a hunch you would be late, so I asked gramps to save something for you."

At this, the girl's face brightened. "Really? Thanks so much Gary!" she squealed and glomped him. Unbeknownst to her, a faint blush was on his face. It quickly disappeared and Jenny let go. "Now go get your starter," Gary said. Jenny nodded and dragged Ash over to the door.

"Wait, Gary! Which pokemon did you choose?" Ash asked, struggling against his sister.

"The best of them all," was all Gary said before driving off with his cheerleaders, the crowd followed as well.

When the crowd leaves, Professor Oak approaches them. "Hello Jenny. You must be here to get your starter."

"Professor Oak! May I get my first pokemon?" Ash asked hopefully, cutting off what his twin was about to say. Said girl frowned but allowed her brother to talk.

Professor Oak examines him before asking, "Are you sure you're ready? You're still in your pajamas boy..."

"Nevermind that. I'm definitely ready!" Ash said, a bit embarrassed that he was still in his pajamas. Jenny sighed at her brother's idiocy, resisting the urge to facepalm.

Inside Oak's laboratory, three Poké Balls are set up on a storage device, with a place for a fourth in the center. Ash decided to go first, since he always decides that he should go first since he was older than Jenny by 7 minutes.

"I gave it a lot of thought, and I have finally decided to choose Squirtle!" he declared, reaching for the pokeball. He was disappointed to discover that someone had already chosen Squirtle. It was the same with the other pokeballs. Jenny once again resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Ash...we came late so of course there wouldn't be anymore pokemon left for us..." she muttered.

"Professor! There has to be a pokemon left. I'll take any!" Ash begged.

"Hmm….well, there is one Pokemon….no it's too risky," Professor Oak said thoughtfully, shaking his head at the last part.

"Please! I'll take any Pokémon!" Ash pleaded.

"Well, alright then..." Professor Oak gave in. He pushed a button and a fourth Pokeball was appeared on the missing fourth slot. There was sticker of a thunderbolt on it. Professor Oak took it and handed it to Ash. "Be careful now. This one is….electrifying…."

Ash pressed the pokeball open in excitement and shouted, "I choose you!"

A Pikachu popped out. It looked around curiously.

"Aww it's so cute!" Ash cooed. He grabbed the Pikachu and hugged it. Big mistake. Pikachu shocked him in return.

"That's some power..." Jenny noted. "Is there a Pokémon for me Professor? Gary mentioned something about it..."

"Ah yes but this Pokémon is kind of dangerous as well…." Professor Oak said. He pulled out a Pokeball out of his lab coat pocket. Jenny took it and pressed the center. Another Pikachu popped out and looked around. "Pi?"

"Hey there Pikachu. I'm Jenny, your new trainer and friend. Let's work hard to be the best together!" Jenny said, holding her hand out for the Pikachu to sniff.

Pikachu sniffed her hand and smiled. It divebombed into her arms and snuggled closer. "Pikachu!" it squealed.

"Hey! That's so unfair! Why does that Pikachu accept her right away but what about me?!" Ash complained. Jenny and Professor Oak sweatdropped at him.

"Well, looks like Pikachu has accepted you as his trainer," Professor Oak said, turning back to Jenny. He went to a nearby table and picked up 2 Pokedexes and 10 Pokeballs. "Here are a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs for each of you. When you see a Pokémon, scan it with the Pokedex to learn more about it."

Jenny and Ash both accepted the items. "Thanks Professor Oak!" they said.

Professor Oak and the duo walked outside. They were surprised to see a crowd of people Ash and Jenny's mom was seen at the front. She held Ash's stuff and squealed upon seeing the cute Pokémon.

"Aww! They're so cute! But shouldn't they be in their Pokeballs?" Delia inquired. Jenny and Ash looked at each other. "True…." they agreed.

They pulled out the Pokeballs and directed it to their Pikachus. Ash tried returning his Pikachu but it looked like they were playing catch. Jenny noticed the frown on her Pikachu's face. "You don't like Pokeballs do you Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu shook his head furiously. "Alright then. I don't want to force you into it if you don't want to."

They soon bade everyone goodbye and were on their way to Route 1. What adventures await them?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
